


尼禄变成了女孩子

by RosewaterHotel



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: 我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？你不独比它可爱也比它温婉。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momochichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/gifts).



> N新V交往的前提下，尼禄变成了女孩子，所以也可以理解为是N新V与新VN无差？  
> 傻乎乎的都市恋爱轻喜剧，各种烂俗梗，傻白甜，OOC，私设堆积如山

“你说什么？大声一点！”

妮可把怀里嚎啕大哭的幼崽塞进婴儿椅里，这才百忙之中拿出电话，堵住一侧的耳朵按下接听键。屏幕上显示着V的名字——V会用手机，还会打给她，这本身就够稀奇的。况且，他和尼禄不是一起履行委托去了吗？

她现在呆的地方有点吵——准确来说，是非常吵。

今天是孤儿院举办“与海绵宝宝共度一天”的日子，后院的草坪上起码站了二十个孩子，都围着身穿海绵宝宝人偶装的但丁，七嘴八舌地用各种调子大声唱“SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS”，姬莉叶在一旁笑眯眯的，举起照相机咔嚓不停。

“准确来说，尼禄出了点小状况。”黑发诗人的嗓音听起来还是那么慵懒，只是有那么一瞬间，妮可甚至觉得他在按捺着一丝笑意，就好像维吉尔第一次看到海绵宝宝，啊不是，第一次看到穿人偶装的但丁摔了个屁股墩时的反应。

“情况有些……特殊，也超出了我的能力范畴，所以不得不请教女士们的帮助。”

“多说无益，我现在就带尼禄回DMC事务所，待会见。”

妮可还没来得及问清楚，黑发诗人就匆匆结束了通话，或许是错觉，妮可还听到电话那头远远传来一声清脆的花Q，不由挑起了一侧的眉毛。

……女孩子的声音？

~0~

“抱歉，尼禄，我来得有些匆忙，来不及去买新的。”姬莉叶手里抱着一个装满了衣服的大纸袋，敲了敲紧闭的卧室门，“这些都是我和妮可的好久没穿过的，你先拿去试试。”

“根本就没这个必要。”尼禄现在的声音听上去郁闷极了，“我从前衣服也没问题……嘿，别进来！”随着姬莉叶径直推开门，斯巴达后裔更加尖细、稚嫩的嗓音骤然拔高。

“没什么好害羞的，尼禄。”姬莉叶抱着纸袋走进来，看到了眼前气急败坏的银发女孩，不禁露出一个温柔的笑容，“况且，你知道该怎么穿胸罩吗？”

尼禄——无论他在佛图纳还是红墓镇，是男孩还是女孩，都是她从小看到大的尼禄。穿衣镜前的女孩娇小玲珑，腰肢纤瘦，山茶花瓣似的小小的巴掌脸，银色的发丝长至腰间，姬莉叶原本需要仰着头注视的大高个，现在却足足矮了十公分，湛蓝色的眼睛里满是尴尬。她捂着自己胸前高高隆起的曲线，不知所措地盯着姬莉叶手中那几片布料，一脸惊恐。

“不要怕啊，尼禄。”姬莉叶笑得人畜无害，“女孩子都得穿这个的，否则你要怎么出门呢？”

与此同时。

“准确来说，是魔界生物临死之前因怨念而生的诅咒，会造成暂时性的性别逆转，非永久。”

妮可将一本无论是硬度还是厚度都足以当作凶器的大部头拍在V面前，诗人手中马克杯里的咖啡都震了震，荡开一圈波纹以表敬意。她十指如飞地翻到指定的书页，将鬼画符似的诅咒阵法指给黑发诗人看。

“这是一个自恶魔诞生以来就有的古老而恶毒玩笑：原本是雄性的恶魔转化为雌性，再去找敌对方的雄性交配，诞下子嗣，最后借用子嗣的力量，对一无所知的父亲痛下杀手——啧啧啧。”妮可抱紧手臂，“无论结果是什么，场面都不会太好看，何等丧心病狂的人伦惨剧啊。”

“考虑到我曾经是尼禄父亲的二分之一，而他已经睡了我大半年。”维吉尔的人性面毫无波动，“人伦应该是我们最不需要在意的问题。”

“现在该称呼为‘她’了，你这个幸运的莎士比亚。”妮可咬着香烟的滤嘴，四处找火，顺便在小诗人瘦弱的肩头捶了一下。

“无所谓——我关心的是，诅咒时效多久，是否有副作用？”V找到了打火机，替妮可把烟点上。

“时效嘛，五天到两个礼拜不等，鬼知道那只恶魔被你用手杖戳成碎片之前，释放出了多么大的怨念。”妮可叼着烟，推一推红色眼镜，“至于副作用？那就全部取决于你了，小诗人。”她翘着二郎腿，坐在餐桌上吞云吐雾，露出少见的严肃表情，“如果你办事不戴套，还提上裤子不认人，那尼禄就得去做未婚妈妈，姬莉叶会哭着去抢购奶粉和纸尿裤，我还得买个婴儿床放在厢式货车里，再去DMC事务所让但丁批产假——。”

“妮可你闭嘴！还有，把烟给我掐了！”卧室门后传来一声毫无震慑力的怒吼，还有内衣带子夹住头发时的吃痛声，“你这几件衣服都是什么鬼？布料这么少，还TM勒得我喘不动气——Fuck这带子断了！”

“开什么玩笑，那是老娘刚买的内衣！”妮可瞪大了眼睛，将烟头在桌子上按灭，一阵风似的掠过欲言又止的V，推开门，然后倒吸了一口冷气。

“见鬼的尼禄，见鬼的。”她扭过头，看着一脸不明觉厉的黑发诗人，露出复杂的表情，  
“你真是捡了个大便宜，V，你知道吗？”

总而言之，姑娘们的内衣对于尼禄而言，都太小了。

~0~

但丁在刚出炉的松饼上面淋满枫糖浆，趁热送进嘴里大块朵颐，维吉尔坐在玻璃茶几的另一头，用皱巴巴的报纸遮着脸，仿佛对填字游戏萌生了非常浓厚的兴趣。现在是下午一点半，正是红墓镇购物中心最热闹的时候，人群喧闹，店铺林立，拿红气球的小孩子跑跑跳跳，纵声欢笑，而他们两个大男人坐在距离时装街最近的一处露天咖啡厅，周围大多是身着时髦的高中生或情侣成群结队，要多突兀有多突兀。

当但丁迅速将盘中松饼一扫而空的时候，他兜里的手机震了震，接连好几条未读短信接踵而来，他解锁了屏幕，看着妮可抓拍的几张照片，顿时捧腹大笑起来，整个人都乐得找不着北。或许是但丁的反应太夸张了，引得其他桌上的食客纷纷侧目，与填字游戏斗智斗勇的维吉尔也抬起了头，眉间皱起几道深深的沟壑。

“有话直说，但丁。”斯巴达家的长子忍无可忍地提醒他，“不要出洋相。”

“好吧好吧——妮可告诉我，他俩刚刚去了一家成衣店，大概还要逛上好一会，吃顿饭，看个电影再回去。”但丁终于乐够了，伸手擦擦笑出来的眼泪，举着手机屏幕给维吉尔看，“真看不出来，这小子还挺懂得哄女孩子开心的。”

短信照片里，诗人破天荒没有穿他那件破旧的黑色长衣，反而换了一身休闲风格的黑色衬衫与西装裤，最上面的两粒扣子是敞着的，胸口繁复的刺青图案若隐若现，散开的袖口松松地挽到手肘，露出一截白皙光洁的臂弯，只见他牵着一个银发女孩的手，两人十指相扣，肩并肩走在熙熙攘攘的街头。

“维吉，你要是真的放心不下咱们家小姑娘，跟上去看看不就行了。”看着自家老哥愈发阴沉的脸色，但丁幸灾乐祸地勾起嘴角，一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情，“反正，来都来了，你一路上都黑着个脸，不就是因为这个缘故？”

“有什么可担心的，所谓的诅咒，不过是幼稚的玩笑。”维吉尔收回目光，面无表情地拿起叉子，开始对付自己盘中的食物，“一个是我的儿子，一个是我曾经的人性面，谁都不是小孩子，能出什么事。”

“既然没什么可担心的，那就不要虐待食物！你不吃可以给我！”但丁一把抢过老哥面前那盘戳成筛子的松饼，三两口扫进了嘴里。

~0~

试衣间里，尼禄的双手反剪在背后，与胸衣上面几个金属扣较着劲，她已经尝试过好几次，却依然没法子把它们一一扣好，这几个该死的金属环不是扣错了位置，就是从汗湿的指尖里滑出去。终于，她败下阵来，满脸怒意地瞪着镜中全然陌生的自己，发痒的双手攥紧又松开，似乎立刻就想一拳将面前这块无辜的玻璃锤得粉碎。

“尼禄，你还好吗？”V在外面敲了敲门，示意她将门锁打开。他手中还拿着姬莉叶帮尼禄挑选的女式手袋与蓝色外套，看样子是在外面等了好一会。

“帮帮忙，V，这玩意快把我逼疯了。”尼禄烦躁地抓起一大把银色的长发，脸上全是汗，看起来不堪其扰，“姬莉叶说不穿内衣就不能出门，荒唐。”她的手指攥在一起，仿佛要拽着头发离开地面。V笑了笑，缓缓走到穿衣镜前，将尼禄银色的长发拨到一边。

“放松一点，别急。”诗人柔和的嗓音就像一片落叶，轻轻掠过耳畔，不知不觉就让这焦躁的女孩逐渐安静下来。尼禄绷直了脊背，屏住呼吸，感受到V微凉的手指游离在脊背，撩起几缕不听话的碎发，泛起一阵酥酥痒痒的涟漪。他很安静，也很有耐心，微微颤抖的纤长睫毛后面，是一双柔和而深邃的绿眼睛，满是认真与专注，仿佛在对待一件世间仅有的艺术品。

眨眼的功夫，V就搞定了困扰尼禄很久的难题，内衣的三个金属扣严丝合缝地并在一起，松紧程度也恰到好处，她终于不用被勒到喘不过气来了。就在尼禄准备穿好衣服的时候，她的诗人男朋友突然低下头，在她洁白的后颈轻轻吻了一下。

“我到外面等你，尼禄。”他温柔地微笑着，转身离开了试衣间。“一会见。”

~0~

真是一对不寻常的客人。

店员挠着头，不停地打量这对陌生的小情侣：男的是个高挑纤瘦的纹身崽，穿着倒是规规矩矩的，那件黑色衬衫的穿搭甚至可以称得上品味尚佳，但是那女孩子——正在落地镜前左转右转，打量自己的模样。她选了一件款式简单的T恤，紧致的白色布料勾勒出不容小觑的胸部曲线，上面花里胡哨地染了一句“Don’t piss me off（别惹我）”，T恤下摆短的要命，连肚脐都遮不住，露着一小截纤细的腰肢在外面晃来晃去。下身的热裤同样又短又窄，还有几个装饰性的破洞，被一条亮闪闪的、镶满金属钉的腰带围了一圈，活脱脱就是《某某小队》里哈莉.奎恩式的街头风格，和她的“J先生”站在一起，虽然古怪，但也般配。

“走吧，V。”尼禄满意地对着镜子里的女孩点点头，扬起下巴，“去吃饭，我饿坏了。”

V伸手接过店员手中的纸袋，然后牵起尼禄的右手，替她推开成衣店的玻璃门。他们漫步在购物中心的街头，和路边无数对擦肩而过的情侣一样，黑发诗人走在街道的外侧，放缓步伐，任由矮了一头的女孩挽住他的手臂，贴得紧紧的。

“V，你表现得像个该死的绅士。”尼禄往嘴里丢了一颗泡泡糖，吹出大大的泡泡，“可我不是什么淑女——难道女性的身体更合你胃口？”她啪得一声吹破了泡泡，甜腻的粉色黏在她耷拉着的嘴角。

“尼禄，淑女不会披头散发，也不会穿破洞的T恤或短裤。”黑发诗人叹了口气，自然而然地揽住女孩的腰，“可是，这有什么关系呢？无论是什么样的容貌，衣着，还是身份……”

他低下头，凑在尼禄通红的耳畔小声说道：

“只要是你的，我都喜欢。”

~0~

在家庭餐厅里，V点了一道凯撒沙拉，翠绿的莴苣叶间点缀着金黄色的焗面包粒、培根粒、熟透切半的蛋黄、以及磨得细碎的干酪，最后再淋上油醋酱作为调味。他用银叉子慢吞吞地挑拣食物，细嚼慢咽，面前还摆着一杯热腾腾的红茶，而坐在他对面尼禄，已经将第三个盘子一扫而空。

其他食客纷纷对窗边的银发小姑娘行注目礼——真不可思议，那样娇小玲珑的身体，是怎么做到一口气将培根起司汉堡、帕米森鸡肉酥饼与两人份的夏威夷海鲜披萨都塞进肚子里的？哪怕桌对面的小男友食量少得可怜，她的好胃口却丝毫没被扫了兴致，一口接着一口，光洁而饱满的双颊仿佛花栗鼠一般高高鼓起，咀嚼得津津有味。

“尼禄？”

在黑发诗人的提醒下，尼禄乖乖凑过去，闭上眼睛仰起脸，让小男友用餐巾纸拭去嘴边的食物残渣。

“待会一起去看场电影？”V将沙拉盘中孤零零的培根粒拨弄到尼禄的碟子里，用修长的手指托起红茶杯，吹一吹茶香四溢的热气，“听妮可说，你早就想去再看一遍《John Wick 3》。”

“认真的吗？我以为你会更想看《无依之地》，或者是《菊石》。”尼禄挑起了一侧的眉毛，遮掩不住的笑意伴随着一个小小的梨窝荡开在唇角，“你一向不喜欢这种打打杀杀的电影，除非导演是昆汀.塔伦蒂诺。”

“这与我喜不喜欢无关。”黑发诗人将十指静静地交叉在下颚前，认真而温柔地看着尼禄，“今天出来是陪你约会，让你开心最重要。”

他弯起嘴角，伸出手，将尼禄翘起的几缕发丝绕在指尖，吻了一下。

“你总是最重要，尼禄。”

~0~

他们取好了电影票，又在入口处买了一大桶焦糖味的爆米花，可乐与柠檬味的气泡水。可乐是尼禄的，气泡水是V的，装爆米花的纸桶足足有小孩子的脑袋那么大，尼禄不得不用双手抱着，气鼓鼓瞪了一眼身旁低头偷笑的小男友。

“从前我陪姬莉叶和妮可她们来的时候，每次都会点这个。”她三步并两步地跟在V身后，还不忘了往嘴里塞一把，“你能想象吗？她们更喜欢咸味的爆米花——我觉得那玩意的存在就是对玉米天大的羞辱。”

影厅已经熄了灯，开始播放其他电影的预告片，小情侣摸着黑找到位置。坐稳以后，尼禄将两个座位中间的扶手抬起来，张开双臂，将瘦骨嶙峋的黑发诗人抱了个满怀。

“觉得无聊的话，睡着也可以。”尼禄伸出手，指尖戳了戳V柔软的脸颊，“从前陪你看那些艺术电影的时候，我都不知道睡过多少次了。真的，上个礼拜看得那部黑白电影的导演，叫什么来着？他爸妈大概很不喜欢他——名字也太拗口了。”

“我想，你说的是安德烈.康查洛夫斯基。”V盯着流光溢彩的大银幕，漂亮的绿眼睛里倒映着属于另一个世界的色彩，耀耀生辉，“上周你陪我看《亲爱的同志》，睡着只用了十分钟。”

“而你竟然会看到掉眼泪——嘘，电影开始了。”

在黑暗中，尼禄摸索着握住了V的手，与他十指相扣。在他们面前，瓢泼大雨中的城市仿佛一副绘卷缓缓展开，钢铁森林与五光十色的霓虹招牌笼罩在雨幕中，冰冷地注视着那个伤痕累累、步履不停的男人。与之平行剪辑的一系列镜头，是秩序森严、等级分明的交易所，是黑板上面一串串明码标价的姓名，是闪烁着幽光的屏幕中央等待着最终审判的罪人。

“John Wick, Excommunicado.”

尼禄的嘴唇无声地念出那句已经烂熟于心的台词，缩在椅子中央，握紧黑发诗人的手。紧接着，是一个将死之人与整座城市的困兽之斗，是汗牛充栋的书架间捏碎手骨的咯咯声响，是闪烁着寒光的匕首一把接一把插进血肉的畅快淋漓，是纵马穿梭于车流之间的从容与潇洒——而这些，只不过是电影前三十分钟。

V侧过脸，望着早已看入迷了的银发女孩，露出了微笑。他拿起几粒爆米花放在尼禄嘴边，看着她目不转睛、无知无觉地张口咬住。指尖顿时传来一阵柔软而湿润的触感，痒酥酥的，仿佛小刷子一般撩拨他的心弦，舍不得离开。

口袋里的手机悄悄震了几震，没有发出任何声响，隔着口袋却依旧感受得无比清晰。V低声跟尼禄道了声抱歉，独自一人悄悄走出影厅，来到走廊，按亮了屏幕。

_To: V.DMC@gmail.com_  
_From: Joseph.Anderson@gmail.com_

V先生：

我从莫里森那里拿到了但丁的联系方式，但丁说你才是这方面的专家——最好是这样。

大概从三天前开始，我们就接到了鬼屋游客几起投诉，他们抱怨大厅和走廊的灯泡坏了，不得不全程摸黑走完整个流程，过道没有清扫干净，以至于他们滑倒摔伤，还摸到了一手又黏又恶心散发着臭味的污水。我们立刻进行了清场，封锁出入口，派工作人员前去查看，然后……老天，那些藤蔓，还有盘踞在根部、挥舞着剪刀的恶魔，简直是一场噩梦。警察束手无策，他们说只有Devil May Cry事务所能帮得上忙。

游乐园不得不关闭，荒唐的传言也愈来愈多，每多一秒浪费的时间对我来说都是金钱——说到金钱，我会提前将委托费全款支付，只要你能帮我解决这个麻烦，事后我会再多付你一倍的酬劳，这能让你尽快开始工作吗？

请立刻给我答复。

来自 约瑟夫.安德森  
红墓镇游乐场管理员

“V，一切还好吗？”影厅的门再次被打开，尼禄跑了过来，一脸担心地看着他，“是不是但丁他们惹上了什么麻烦？”

“但丁又把他不想要的客户踢给了我们。”黑发诗人叹了口气，合上了翻盖手机，环抱着双臂，“不过……”

他伸出手，摸了摸女孩的头发。

“今晚想去游乐园吗，尼禄？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更多的傻白甜，OOC，以及对设定的魔改与生吃，慎入慎入  
> 与离家出走篇有一点点联动，但是没看过的话也不影响  
> 迟来的DMC5二周年快乐！

游乐园的鬼屋是一栋充满了哥特风格的建筑，为了迎合游客们刻板印象的期待，在装潢方面也刻意将室内布置得阴郁而灰暗。破旧的书架，干涸的烛台，掩着面哀哀哭泣的圣母雕像，以及角落最深处一动不动、直勾勾瞪着四只眼睛的一对少女人偶。

在绘制了繁复花纹的胡桃色天花板下方，巨大的水晶灯垂落着一滴滴黯淡无光的泪珠，每一滴里面都倒映着那只盘旋飞舞的、喋喋不休的鸟儿。格里芬朝着V手杖指向的方向张开双翼，以汹涌之势俯冲而下，呼啸着召唤出雷霆与电光，将一只只朝着黑发诗人挥舞镰刀的Hell Cainas劈得动弹不得。下一个瞬间，还在优雅地舔舐毛发的影猫，从喉咙里迸发出一阵危险的呼噜声，蜷起肉掌，脊背弯曲，伴随着黑发诗人慵懒的遥遥一指，像离开枪膛的子弹般呼啸着扑上去，用利爪与獠牙将那些失去反抗能力的可怜虫撕得血肉模糊。

最后一击当然要交给它们的主人——V合拢诗集，将银制手杖把玩于指间，缓步向前。只见他的身影如鬼魅一般，跃在半空中的姿态轻盈得像一滴水滴，顷刻之间便闪烁到了恶魔的跟前，将手杖锐利的那一面对准了对方的胸膛，狠狠刺下。

“大小姐，你的女朋友看起来并不需要帮忙啊！”格里芬收敛起翅膀，停留在诗人瘦弱的肩膀上，发出一阵尖锐而聒噪的笑声，“你瞧，她一个人玩得多开心！”

“我知道。”V望向大厅的尽头，唇角弯起一丝温柔的笑意，“无论多么棘手的战斗，尼禄总能应对自如，还乐在其中……记得多夸夸她，格里芬，别吝啬你的赞美。”

大厅的尽头，尼禄开开心心地挥舞着她心爱的绯红女王，砍出一道道浓烈而耀眼的红色剑影，将蜂拥而至的死亡之剪劈成了无数结晶碎片。她嘴里不断哼唱《Devil Trigger》，看起来心情好极了，总是遮挡视线的一头银色长发都变得不再碍事——在进入鬼屋之前，黑发诗人就用几圈结实的发绳替她拢起无数银丝，扎了个高高的、清爽十足的马尾辫。

Empousa源源不绝从大厅中央冒出来，血污与脓水好似泉涌，在水晶吊灯下面化作一个个的小水洼，散发出一言难尽的恶臭味，V那双罗马凉鞋险些就失足一脚踩进去。他跳起来抓住格里芬纤细的爪子，在半空中指挥着影猫化作刀刃，将无数恶魔刺成一串，只要他们守住银发女孩的后方，她就可以心无旁骛地专心拼杀，再无后顾之忧。

“大小姐，你知道这种行为被人类称作什么吗？”格里芬挥动翅膀，劈下几道银光森森的闪电，一时之间恶魔的哀嚎声不绝入耳，“——成功女人背后的男人。”

哪怕他们所处的位置如此遥远，格里芬的大嗓门依旧余音绕梁，响亮的要命，尼禄一听这话就笑得直不起腰来，湛蓝玫瑰都打偏了好几发。

几只落单的怪物撞开大门，消失在走廊的最深处，尼禄将绯红女王扛在肩头，一脚踹开通往走廊的入口，准备追上去斩草除根，却被灯光下两个手牵着手、眼神空洞、面无表情的小女孩人偶，吓得脚下一滞。无论是那人畜无害的淡绿色小裙子，带蕾丝边的灯笼袖，还是胸前可爱的蝴蝶结，都让尼禄有点心里发毛，她后退了几步，险些撞进V的怀里。

“草，那两个孩子到底有什么毛病。”她深吸了口气，攥着绯红女王的剑柄胡乱转了几圈，噼里啪啦的电流声伴随着最耀眼的红色，照得昏暗的走廊宛如白昼，“就算是鬼屋，也没必要做得那么逼真……”

“哇唔，你认真的吗，大明星？”格里芬站在V的肩头，挺起它肥美的鸡胸脯，发出嚣张的嘎嘎笑声，“你不怕凡间真实的恶魔，却怕电影里虚构出来的鬼？”

“闭嘴！谁怕了！”银发少女一把抄起小男友的手杖，朝着笑声如杠铃的禽类无情地挥去。躲闪间，大鸟扑棱棱地一头撞到吊灯上，撞了满头满翅膀的灰尘，本就黯淡的灯光也晃得影影绰绰，阴影被割裂成无数诡异的碎片。就在这时，隐藏在墙壁夹缝间的广播，也不合时宜地开始履行吓唬游客的职责：

“来跟我们玩吧，丹尼。”

几声急促的钢琴震颤，伴随着熟悉的背景音乐，瞬间就可以让人该死的想象力开始张牙舞爪——涌出电梯的猩红瀑布，血肉模糊的小女孩，还有游荡在山顶酒店上百年的孤魂野鬼。

“永远，永远，直到永远。”

一声尖锐的喊叫撕裂了寂静，远远地传到了鬼屋外，游乐场管理人安德森先生叹了口气，摇摇头，把第三个甜甜圈塞进嘴里。

“我就知道那个哥特崽会搞砸。”他竖起一根肥胖的手指，言之凿凿地对着面前一脸惊恐的警察诉苦：“带了个娇滴滴的小女友，一只聒噪不休的鸟，和一只大猫——他们是来约会的，还是来干活的？”

“警官，我是个本本分分做生意的厚道人，委托费全款支付，但我打赌，他们绝对活不到能用这笔钱的时候——”

这时，他身后传来震耳欲聋的巨响，脚下的石砖都在隐隐震颤，轰鸣声不绝，原本反锁着的紧急出口被一道破空之力撞开，动静大到附近的私家车警报也跟着哔哔作响。与寿终正寝的门板一起被轰飞的，是一只青面獠牙、手中挥舞着两把柴刀的怪物，没等警察吓得把枪拔出来，那怪物的后颈就被抓钩狠狠扯住，尖叫哀嚎着被拖曳回去。

“逃啊，你再逃啊！狗娘养的！Don’t fuck with me！”

银发女孩的口中谩骂不休，哗啦一声将金属手臂展开，呼啸出气势汹汹的烈焰与电火，将毫无反击之力的怪物一拳锤飞到半空中。然后，她高高跃起，穿梭在半空中的身法之敏捷，令人眼花缭乱。她抄起猩红女王狠狠劈下，手起刀落，干净利索地将怪物砍成了一堆肉泥。

敌人死透了以后，银发女孩仿佛不解气似的，又掏出手枪在那堆死肉上噼噼啪啪地打了七八个弹孔，这才意犹未尽地停下手，横了一眼原地目瞪口呆的委托人。

“看够了？满意了？”尼禄抹了抹脸上的鲜血，大步流星地冲到委托人面前，一把揪住了他的领子，“竟然还从外面把门给反锁了，真有你的！是不是觉得我们死在里面，你就可以把委托费给收回来了？”

“我没那个意思！我没那个意思！”眼看着身边的警官神色乍变，安德森先生慌慌张张地辩解着，“好女士，您善良又可爱，可千万不能有这样的误会，我是个本本分分做生意的厚道人，怎么可能会有这种谋财害命的想法——”

“哦，那是当然的。”那个瘦骨嶙峋的哥特崽绕到银发女孩身后，伸出手揽住她的腰，示意她放开手，“所以，我相信您一定会履行邮件中的承诺：事成之后，委托费多付一倍，现金。”

“还有……您那句话说得不算错，安德森先生。”他弯起嘴角，露出一个温和又无害的笑容，“我们是来干活的，也是来约会的。”

“所以，您不介意我们在打烊的乐园里多留一会，对吧？”

~0~

这是一台粉蓝色的棉花糖自动贩售机，只要投入硬币，即可收获糖霜织就的云朵。

橱窗内，透明的糖浆在机械齿轮的转动中不断溢出，被一点点拖曳成蓬松的糖丝，纺织出甜蜜的千丝万缕，洁白无瑕，晶莹剔透，像极了流泻在指尖的月光。渐渐的，芳香四溢的云朵被压成了花朵形状，糖丝的色泽从银白到绯红，旋转着点缀出花瓣，终于，在竹签上绽放开一朵甘甜如蜜的玫瑰。

尼禄看到这个会很开心的。

V取走了棉花糖，遗憾地叹了口气，环顾四周。

夜幕中的游乐园早已空无一人，却依旧被霓虹与灯光簇拥着，巨大船体摇晃在半空中，没有乘客的过山车沿着高耸入云、弯曲崎岖的轨道呼啸而过，可以入座的茶杯在镶嵌着金色花纹的托盘上疯狂旋转。有多难呢？几句轻描淡写的“请求”，一丁点魔力，以及来自魔界的鸟儿劈下的几道电光，足以让黑发诗人为他的爱人献上一个流光溢彩的世界，一个只属于他们的世界。

当银发女孩瞪大眼睛，松开他的手踏入乐园的那一刻，V知道，这偶尔为之的任性都是值得的。可惜的是，他不该就那样匆匆松开手，让那只矫健而快活的银色小鹿撒开双腿，瞬间就跑没了影。

神采飞扬的孩子，顽皮的孩子，快活的孩子，朝霞迸射的金光万道，也未必有如此之灿烂华美（1）。

“她朝着广场的音乐喷泉去啦，大小姐。”格里芬停在影猫背上，鸟喙里叼着小摊车上抢来的粉色甜甜圈，翅膀上沾满糖霜，“我和小猫咪就不凑热闹了，玩开心点啊。”

~0~

与喷泉的水花共同飞舞在夜空中的，是激昂的小提琴，是俏皮的黑白琴键，以及随着乐曲节奏而不停变换色彩的灯光：妩媚的绯红，甜美的翠绿，热切的橙黄，清澈的湛蓝。在漫天的缠绵雨幕之下，尼禄散开头发，闭着眼睛，在弦乐与鼓点的陪伴下自由自在地旋转、摇摆，她衣裾翩然，姿态轻盈，仿佛雨中精灵一般随意地踩踏出灵动的节奏，鞋尖在五颜六色的水洼中飞溅起水花（2）。

沁凉的水汽轻柔拂面，在绚丽的光晕周围笼罩起一层浅浅的轻纱。诗人久久地站在原地，微笑着安静观赏，那双被纤长睫毛虚掩的绿眸之中，闪烁着星光一般的温柔。这醉中逐月、雾里看花一般的景象实在是太过眩目，他不忍打扰。

然后尼禄看到了他，还有他手中快被喷泉打湿的棉花糖。

“V！”银发女孩欢快地踩着水花跑过来，整个人都扑进他怀里，唉，带球撞人的重量对于瘦骨嶙峋的黑发诗人来说，印象不可谓不深刻。

“很高兴看到你乐在其中，尼禄。”小诗人揉了揉自己被撞疼的肋骨，一脸无奈，“我猜，你是舍不得离开了？”

“哦，才不呢。”尼禄咬了一口V手中棉花糖，任由糖霜融化在唇舌间，“在那个老混蛋因为谋财害命未遂而被塞进警车之后？我想不出另一个比这里更适合庆祝的地方，除非……”那双明亮的蓝眼睛眨动了一下，溢出狡黠的笑意，“除非你有更好的选择？”

“我的女士（My lady），您在为难我呢。”黑发诗人弯起嘴角，握住银发女孩沾染了丝丝糖霜的指尖，放在唇边轻轻一吻，“我想想……该用什么来打动您的芳心？珠宝？丝绸？还是……

“旋转木马？”

~0~

尼禄曾经很讨厌游乐园，尤其是旋转木马。

多年前，当六岁的尼禄还住在佛图纳岛上的时候，曾经从孤儿院栅栏的缝隙里溜出去，跑到傍晚的街市上，任由那里如潮水般纷杂的声浪将他小小的影子吞没。还记得那一天，小广场上来了一支商队，热热闹闹地搭建起了简陋的巡回剧场，射击摊子，自动贩售机，捞鱼的蠢游戏，串在木签子上的蜜糖，看布偶戏的台子，还有，被无数彩灯点缀的旋转木马。

小男孩跑出来的时候，天空中依旧烈阳如火，白花花的阳光将他的脸颊晒得通红发烫，不得不拿手遮着脸，眯起眼睛，昏昏沉沉地被喧闹的人群挤来挤去。摊位上蜜糖的颜色好似黄昏，被阳光一衬，漂亮的琥珀色伴随阴暗交错的影子，晃花了尼禄的眼睛。然而，除了从裤子破洞中穿出来的脏兮兮的手指头，他的口袋里什么也没有，穷得叮当响。

他本该把口水吞回肚子里，悄悄地离开，如果不是那个讨厌的摊主多嘴凶了一句：

“看什么看？没人要的白毛小杂种——”

之后发生了什么，尼禄已经记不太清了，待到他回过神来的时候，已经从人群里钻到了阴暗的草丛深处，像只流浪狗似的，猫着腰躲在沁凉的草叶与土壤之间，气喘吁吁，满脸是汗，大人们追赶的恼怒叫嚷声让他得意地笑了出来。木签子上的糖已经被太阳晒得融化了，淋淋漓漓地流淌在指尖，他急忙将它塞进嘴里。

糖浆是甜的，汗水是咸的，还有另一种湿漉漉的不是汗水的东西，又酸又涩。远处旋转木马的灯光，透过他朦胧的眼，一直晃，一直晃。

“尼禄……尼禄？”

那个熟悉的嗓音在叫她了，呼唤声中微微拖曳着柔软的尾音，足够温柔，也足够深情。

来自佛图纳的尼禄睁开眼，凉爽的夜风吹在她脸颊上，将长长的银发撩起来，吹得四处飘扬。她跨坐在一匹奶油色的木马上，快活过头的管弦乐与鼓点带着她上上下下，起起伏伏。黑发诗人的双手从后面揽住她，指尖抚过她乱了的长发，放在唇边，轻柔地吻一下。

曾经的仲夏何其短暂，玫瑰盛开的时节不过短短一瞬，他还未来得及聆听尼禄对他倾诉的爱意，就在那个令人心碎的六月匆忙凋零。于是，斯巴达家最年轻的子嗣啊，怀揣着不被理解的孤独与愤怒，将自己放逐于荒野之中，又忍受着鲜血与伤痛，亲自将阎魔刀捅进父亲的胸膛，才换来了诗人的第二次生命。

多荒谬，他们一起经历过那么多的波折，她为何还要对黑发诗人掩盖自己的过去？红墓镇的尼禄，佛图纳的尼禄——V什么都知道，他总会得到他想知道的一切。

今夜，她的玫瑰将天上的一缕月光绕在指尖，化作千丝万缕的银线，为曾经那个躲在草丛深处哭泣的孩子，编织出了绚丽的梦境。梦醒之后，等待他们的也不会是冰冷的钟声与破碎的南瓜，而将是一段又一段悠长的岁月，他们会形影不离，他们会彼此相伴，用余下的漫漫时光，拼命补偿那些曾经错过的、虚掷的日日夜夜。

直到最后，直到尽头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：雪莱《致玛丽》  
> 注2：此处出现的舞曲是Rory O'More / Saddle The Pony，没错，就是《生化奇兵：无限》伊丽莎白的海滩舞曲


	3. Chapter 3

他们所住的公寓只有一部电梯，有些年头了，每次按下关门键的时候，总有些颤巍巍的，要重复几次才彻底闭合。广播里放着老掉牙的流行歌曲，昏暗的灯泡一闪一闪，墙上还贴着早已下映了大半年的电影海报，边角泛黄，皱皱巴巴。

电梯一层层上升的速度很慢，但没有人会介意这种事。

尼禄把V推到墙角，急不可耐地亲吻他。现在的V看起来要高挑许多，但身高上的落差并没有妨碍尼禄像从前一样取悦她的黑发诗人。女孩将自己碍事的长发拨弄到脖子后面，气喘吁吁、毫无耐心地舔开V的嘴唇，放任自己湿润的舌头滑进口腔，勾着他的舌尖下流地吮吸，亲吻里满是棉花糖的甜腻。诗人不知所措地搂着女孩的腰，溢出难耐的呻吟，脸颊泛起浅浅潮红，一双绿眼睛里沉淀着朦胧而湿润的迷乱，无限旖旎。

“你非得……在这里就开始吗？”黑发诗人轻喘着，试图推开这毫无耐心的女孩，却被尼禄揪着黑衬衫的衣襟，捏住下巴，拉扯进无数个更深更缱绻的深吻里，崩开的几颗扣子后面露出若隐若现的刺青森林，逐渐被不断升高的体温染红。太近了，女性更加柔软而温热的身体凑在怀里，整个人都被她张开双臂紧紧揽住，毫无招架之力。

“为什么不？摄像头早坏了。”尼禄伸出手，撩开V有些汗湿的黑发，用力吻着他通红的嘴唇，露出笑容，“放心，我不会在这里就把你扒光——美景要留到卧室里再欣赏。”

“看来成为姑娘并没有让你的措辞更加文雅。”

“哪怕你扮演了一整晚的绅士，我都不会是淑女。”银发女孩哼了一声，踮起脚尖狠狠咬住那诱人的下唇，“少瞧不起人，我从前能做到的事情，现在照样做得到。”

他们推推攘攘地开了家门，从玄关一路吻到客厅，撞进卧室。V被尼禄推倒在宽大的床榻上，发丝散乱，嘴唇还微微泛着红，黑衬衫上面的三粒扣子都扯散了，露出纤细而洁白的脖颈。尼禄粗暴地把门摔上，单手解开蓝色外套，干净利索地甩到地上。她将贴在身上的T恤与内衣从头顶拽起，脱掉，露出洁白丰腴的胴体，那件灰扑扑的胸罩对于她的曲线而言，还是有些太过拘谨了，当女孩赤裸着上身踢掉鞋子与短裤、一丝不挂地走向床铺时，V第一次感到喉咙发紧，口乾舌燥。

“你脸红了，莎士比亚。”尼禄弯起嘴角，把她的小诗人压回床铺，再次吻上去，姿态更加的急切与强硬。那双湛蓝色的眼眸深处闪烁着情欲的野火，舌叶挑逗，唇瓣含吮，口腔的津液被肆意掠夺，拉开一道暧昧的银丝。她握住了小诗人不知所措的双手，让他习惯了翻阅书页的手指覆在自己的乳房上，属于少女的重量沉甸甸托在掌心，柔软又紧致。

“别那么惊讶，V，你看起来挺喜欢它的。”尼禄咧开一个狡黠的笑容，让乳肉陷入他纤细的五指之间。她低下头，在V的脖颈落下一连串湿漉漉的吻，感受到汗水顺着自己的脖颈流淌到V的锁骨，忍不住伸出舌尖舔掉那些咸涩的水珠，满意地听到他急促起来的喘息声。

尼禄低下头去咬他胸前的衣扣，仿佛是野兽在撕开猎物一般，用舌尖与犬齿一颗颗咬开他黑衬衫的纽扣，将这具她占有过太多次的诱人身体袒露出来。解下他西裤的时候，女孩刻意放缓了动作，小巧指尖勾住他裤腰的边缘缓慢向下，剥开碍事的布料，露出他那双漂亮的长腿。比凝脂还要白皙而润泽的肌肤，已经被温存得泛起些许可口的潮红，看得尼禄有些心痒痒，按捺不住地俯下身体，在黑发诗人的大腿内侧又舔又吻，还在他小腿上用力咬了一口，留下一圈绯红而可爱的牙印。

“尼禄！”V有些无奈，得不得攥住她四处作乱的双手，将同样一丝不挂的女孩拽到自己怀里，“你可以在任何时候那样取悦我，小羊羔，但是今晚……此一时彼一时。”

不等尼禄回答，就被V吻住了嘴唇，舌尖在口腔中温柔地纠缠着，极尽诱惑与缠绵，让她本就不那么清晰的理智愈发昏昏沉沉，烧得滚烫。朦胧间，他再次抚摸上她饱满的胸脯，让那软乎乎的重量落入指尖，色泽粉嫩的乳粒也挺翘了起来，怯生生啄着他的掌心。属于女性的身体细腻而柔软，却比曾经还要敏感，哪怕是手掌对胸脯最轻微的触碰，也能唤起酥酥麻麻的快感，撩拨得女孩喘息不停，十个脚趾都不自觉地蜷曲起来，一双蓝眼睛也逐渐被欲望的色彩所侵染，粉嫩的舌尖露在外面，无意识地舔过下唇。

“多可爱，完全翘起来了。”V露出微笑，凑上前亲吻她的胸脯，总是捧着诗集的双手捧起那对饱满的乳房，轻轻含住，任由舌叶舔过敏感的乳尖。

Fuck——尼禄咬紧了下唇才把失控的呻吟吞下去，当姑娘就得这么狼狈吗？她的脸颊已经臊得通红，恨不得找个地缝彻底钻进去。她饱满的乳球被揉搓到发肿发热，又含在口中轻嘬，舌叶绕着浅色的蓓蕾打圈，吮吸出羞耻的声响。很快，口涎将乳房染得一塌糊涂，挂着亮晶晶的水迹。仿佛是品尝得足够，黑发诗人笑了笑，带着十二分的促狭，意犹未尽地在挺翘的乳粒上轻轻一咬，害得尼禄仿佛过电一般浑身发颤，差点瘫软在他瘦削的身体上。

“这不公平。”尼禄抗议道，虚软的身体还骑跨在V身上，什么力气都使不出来，只能由着小诗人修长的手指划入两腿之间，拨开银色草丛，探进幽闭的花园。不出所料，根本无需膏体的润滑与开拓，里面早已湿濡得不成样子。

“这么快就湿透了……尼禄，我很惊讶。”V松开她泛红肿胀的乳尖，微笑地吻上她的眼睛，“是我的技术太好，还是……你当姑娘的时候，也如此的渴望我？”

“草你的！V！”尼禄羞恼着吼他，属于姑娘的嗓音毫无震慑之力。

“遵命，我的女士（As your command, my lady）。”他亲了亲女孩的唇角。

诗人熟练地找到硬挺起来的花核，曲起指节变本加厉地挑逗着那里。他揉弄的速度与力道都恰到好处，如此轻易就能撩拨起令人抓狂的快意，欲望滴水成多，很快涌起滔天似的汹涌浪潮，刺激得尼禄一片空白。

“慢一点……混蛋……”在潮水般如痴如狂的快感中，她舒服到开始胡言乱语，自己的身体和声音变得那么陌生，如梦似幻，不知身在何处。陌生而疯狂的快感轻而易举地摧垮了她，令斯巴达家最后的血脉又惊又惧，却毫无办法，只能乖乖翘着臀部，趴在V的肩头，被V的手指推上欢愉的巅峰。她舒服得浑身发麻，仿佛飘在云端，被高潮逼出的泪花流淌到唇角，又再次被小诗人吻去。

“尼禄，安全套在哪儿？”V咬了咬尼禄的嘴唇，这让女孩如梦初醒，摇摇晃晃地翻身下床，去翻自己的外套口袋。妮可那句忠告多多少少被小情侣听进去了，两人在回公寓的路上，还特地去了一趟便利店，黑发诗人甚至把包装后面的说明认认真真读了一遍。

这不能怪他们，从前的尼禄哪里用得上这玩意？

尼禄将正方形的包装咬在嘴里，爬回床上，凑过去让V的手指捏着一角，沿锯齿撕开。黏糊糊的套子被尼禄叼在嘴里，散发着一股令人不太愉快的橡胶与润滑液的味道，她皱着眉，跪在小诗人的双腿间，就这样将嘴唇含着的套子裹上他的性器，任由温热而湿润的喘息喷洒在V的两腿间。

“尼禄……”黑发诗人无可奈何地看着女孩伸出舌头，用嘴唇慢慢将他的阴茎吞到喉咙里，戴好套子的同时，顺便给他做了个火热的深喉。V深吸了口气，揪紧了身下床单，尽量不去看那张红润的小嘴是怎么含着他的阴茎上下吞吐的。小诗人压抑的呻吟让尼禄重新得意起来，仿佛得到了莫大的鼓励，她对他竖了一下大拇指，然后让阴茎从嘴里滑出，口水交织着安全套的润滑液，顺着唇角滴滴答答，无比色情。

“好吧，我们可以进入正题了？”尼禄重新把V推倒，双腿分开，跨坐在诗人纤细又紧实的腰肢上，露出一个略带挑衅的笑容，“我猜你这是第一次跟姑娘过夜？”

“没错。”黑发诗人挑起眉，露出促狭的微笑，“别担心，我会很温柔的（Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.）”

女孩摇晃着紧而细窄的腰肢，扣住V漂亮的手指，放在唇边亲了亲，还不停地抬起挺翘的臀部，感受着滚烫的坚挺划过湿漉漉的入口。她的小男友早就硬得一塌糊涂，性器难耐地磨蹭在她下体的唇瓣间，试图追逐着内里更温暖湿热的所在。尼禄笑了笑，伸出手握住那早已勃起的肉茎，指尖从顶端捋至根部，隔着安全套按揉着根根青筋，淫液打湿了银色的耻毛，满室都是淫靡的味道。

“好吧……呼……”女孩深吸了口气，握住小诗人的肉棒一寸寸埋进自己的身体里，释放后的甬道蠕动着紧缩，似是渴望被填满与充溢，泛滥的淫液流满了柱体。尼禄艰难地喘息着，她初次承欢的身体颤抖得厉害，连臂膀都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。太深了，撕裂感充斥下体，快感交织着又热又紧的酸胀，伴随一股陌生的热流汩汩地流出。

她尽可能地打开双腿，开始毫无章法地在V的阴茎上骑乘，却被小诗人按住肩膀，握住了手，向股间摸去。

指尖触及之处一片黏稠与温热，熟悉的铁锈味，触目惊心的红。

“……其实也没那么疼？”短暂的愕然之后，尼禄满不在乎甩了甩黏在脸上的头发，将沾满处子之血的手指在床单上胡乱一擦，捏住V的肩膀示意他可以开始动了。

淫液混合着血丝，在床单上洇开浅红色的花朵，银发女孩抬高了腰胯，喘息着将小男友的阴茎吞得更深入，更剧烈。V抓握着那对在眼前晃动个不停的双乳，用力艹进这具美妙的身体里，而女孩翘着臀部晃动腰肢，热情地迎合着，任由紧窄的肉穴里被搅动出露骨的水声。二人身体的契合度好到令人惊喜，无论性别，最初的羞耻感逐渐退潮之后，欲望开始攻城略地，尼禄甚至放任自己断断续续地呻吟出来，嗓音被撞得支离破碎，火热的情欲交织在她蓝色眼眸里，洇开一片淫乱的水色。

“你所有的第一次……尼禄，都在我这里。”V轻咬着尼禄通红的耳垂，不顾她的啜泣与眼泪，继续缓慢地向上顶弄，深深插进她身体里，翻搅出下流的水声与欢爱的汁液。他在她洁白的脖颈上亲吻，咬出许多个殷红的吻痕，挺翘的双峰在他眼前起起伏伏，晃动出让人眼花缭绕的浪花。“瞧瞧你，第一次就湿润得不像话……真是个顽皮的孩子。”黑发诗人弯起唇角，惩罚似的在女孩丰腴的臀部上重重地打了一巴掌。

“哈啊——混蛋……你给我记着……”尼禄呜咽着一句完整的话都说不出来，被击打的疼痛交织着不可名状的快感，双管齐下迅速让女孩彻底沉沦。高潮很快再次汹汹袭来，好似烟花般噼里啪啦在她脑海中炸裂，整个人舒服到近乎要融化在V怀里，连魂魄都要随之弥散，不知身在何处。

朦胧中，尼禄只能感受到凶器撞向体内深处的剧烈，还有双乳被把玩的酥酥麻麻，她的意识都要模糊了，只能像溺水的人一样缠绕着诗人的脖颈，死死抱着他不放。

当尼禄再次恢复意识的时候，她已经瘫软在床上，久久沉浸在高潮的余韵中缓不过神来。V将用过的套子打了个结，丢进了垃圾桶，然后俯下身体，给了她一个足够缱绻的吻。尼禄掐着他的后颈，加深了这个吻，轻啄着唇瓣舔舐，吮吸，犬齿在那双饱满诱人的嘴唇上狠狠咬了几口。

“你知道，诅咒的效果是暂时的，对吧？”尼禄气喘吁吁地放开他，仿佛不解恨似的又啃了几口，“到时候我会让你后悔的，绝对——我很记仇。”

“哦，我当然知道。”诗人用指尖摸了摸被她狠狠吻过的唇角，露出笑意，一双漂亮的绿眼睛里倒映着全世界所有的温柔与狡黠，看得尼禄又是气愤，又是心痒。

“恐怕你得加把劲，好孩子，千万别让我失望。”


End file.
